


One-two, Hook

by LilithTheSwanDemoness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emma in active wear, Emma is training, F/M, Killian gets down and dirty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, did I mention smut?, multiple orgasms kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithTheSwanDemoness/pseuds/LilithTheSwanDemoness
Summary: Originally posted in Fanfiction.netJust because seeing Jen in a sports bra throwing punches did things to me! This is inpired from the video Jen posted on her personal Instagram account. Killian comes home to find his wife training in their turned-to-gym basement. Smut ensues. Mind that this piece earned its rating. 4k words of pure smut. #sorrynotsorry





	One-two, Hook

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I regret nothing! If that video didn't give you a heart attack then I don't know what. Jen kickboxing. *swoon*
> 
> Okay I'll start with the basics. I do consider this story has some very adult theams that might need to be put under TRIGGER so there it goes. Mind the tags! Except maybe spanking and rimming which are actually very lighly refeared, everything esle is going down for real. A lot? Yeah I know. I don't know if I should consider these things as triggers, but I will anyway so everyone will be happy :)
> 
> Please bear with me, since I wrote this in the time of four hours, so -what a surprize!- it's unbetad. I hope there are no mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy, and get dirty! ;)

Killian turned the lock and stepped into his house after a long day in the sheriff’s station. Dave has really got head-first to show him the ropes of the profession. From paperwork, to patrolling with coffee and donuts, and even how to look handsome and imposing wearing the badge. Not that he needed hints on how to be devilishly handsome thank you very much!

He kicked his boots near the door next to Emma’s black knee high ones and Henry’s vans. The sight made him smile as he shrugged off his leather jacket to hang on the hook above the shoes and unbutton his waistcoat. He just wanted to relax. Get a hug and a kiss from his Swan, have a nice glass of rum and maybe read a book in front of the fire before showering and heading to bed.

Speaking of which, where was Emma? He called her before leaving from the station but she didn’t answer. She wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen either. “Swan?” he called softly. No answer. “Emma?” he tried again. Still nothing.

He could hear grunts and sounds of fabric hitting fabric coming from the basement. Emma had turned it into her private workout room a little after he moved in. Storybrooke’s lack of a gym had Emma ordering working out equipment online. Gymnastics had a lot to do with her job as a bails bonds person and it had become a lifestyle for her that she actually quite enjoyed. Plus it kept her fit and in shape, so she didn’t feel any regrets when she stuffs her body with grilled cheese and onion rings and hot chocolate.

Now that was something Killian really did appreciate. He loved Emma regardless of her appearance –of course he did she was his true love after all– but her firm ass and taut abs were a very nice bonus.

He made his way to the basement door to find it slightly ajar. He heard voices coming out. Or rather voice. One. Emma’s.

He stepped inside and made his way down the staircase. He took a look around the room. The equipment he also used once or twice was decorating the spacious room. A treadmill, yoga mats, stability balls, weights in various sizes, a barbell, a balance beam, a pull up bar, and a boxing bag Emma was currently beating to death.

The next thing Killian noticed was her attire. She had her long hair pulled back in a high ponytail, a few strands escaping and matting on her sweaty forehead, a black spirit bra which criscrossed on the back, and black calf-high thighs along with sneakers and golden boxing gloves. By the Gods she was stunning!

Her biceps were puffed off from the workout and her magnificent ass looked firm and begged to be grabbed in those tight leggings. Her back muscles, bared to him from the lack of fabric in the back of the sports bra, were rippling and flexing with every punch she threw.

He could hear her mutter to herself. She was counting before punching at the sack in front of her.

One-two. Punch.

One-two, one-two. Punch.

One-two, uppercut. Punch.

Six. Punches.

One-two. Punch.

One-two, hook. Punch.

Ten. Punches.

He was staring her for a few moments. How she radiated power and yet beauty. The way she was punching the bag was almost elegant. She didn’t seem aware of his presence, she just kept on muttering her shots and punching the bag. Occasionally she would grunt after missing on the counting.

Killian decided to make himself know so he pushed from the stairs and approached her. She still didn’t seem to notice him. He stepped right behind her, and without touching her skin he ducked his head and placed a firm but soft kiss on the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

Emma’s jerk was so abrupt she almost turned around and punched him. Her fist stayed raised in the air for a moment before she realized who was behind her. She dropped her hand and let out a breath with a laugh.

“Killian, don’t startle me like that when I’m working out. I could have punched that pretty face of yours and then what? You would forever blame me that I ruined your devilishly good looks,” she attempted to mock his description of himself, but she was smiling and raised a hand to throw over his shoulder and bring him in for a light kiss.

Killian hummed at the taste of her sweat on her beautifully pink lips. “Mmmm you’re right love, my bad. But I just couldn’t resist, you strike quite the figure in that attire. Or should I say lack of.” He made a point to let his eyes scan her figure unceremoniously while his hand and hook circled her waist and rested on her hips.

“It’s to let me move easier,” she said while leaving slow pecks of kisses on his mouth and cheeks and jaw.

“I certainly liked the way you moved I must admit.” He palmed her ass, and the look he gave her could only be described as hunger. Gone were his weariness and his desire for a quiet relaxing evening. Right now he desired something else, and it was currently wrapped in tight workout clothes.

“Really?” she asked with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous grin, “would you like to see some more?” she whispered in his ear.

Before he could answer she untangled herself from his embrace and turned back to her boxing bag. She was once again throwing punches at it, but as Killian could notice, her stance was different now. Her legs looked to be slightly more spread, ass more prominent and pushed back and her grunts were turned into something sounding more like groans of pleasure.

His eyes were glued to the backs of her strong thighs, how delicious they looked in these black leggings, and how many things he wanted to do to her once he got her out of the stretchy material.

He could pride himself that he held back for two whole minutes, before he lunged at her and took hold of her hips to slam onto his own, letting her feel the hard outline of his member. “As much entertaining as this looks to be Swan, I think I can provide you with a workout much more effective.” He was whispering with a rugged voice and flicking his tongue at the shell of her ear.

“More effective for my biceps than boxing? I don’t think so,” she replied trying to sound indifferent but her voice already sounded breathy and desperate.

“Maybe not for you biceps, but… it would be perfect for your… thighs.” With that he launched his mouth on her neck to nip and suck, while his good hand made its way to the front her leggings with little ceremony. What he found there made him groan. He could feel Emma’s bare skin under the fabric which was now very much soaked and warm. So his naughty Swan was working out with no undergarments it seemed.

He pressed her hips back to his own harder as his fingers get to rub her clit from the outside of the sodden pants. The wet fabric made the whole experience much more intense, making Emma moan and throw her head back on Killian’s shoulder.

He then dipped his hand inside to find in his great delight that he was right indeed and she is bare of any underthings. He kept on rubbing her, his fingers getting wet from the first touch.

“You dirty, dirty girl. You’ve been bare under this excuse of attire?” he hissed in her ear. His erection now rubbing deliciously over her ass to ease some of his desire.

“I bet you were planning for this to happen, didn’t you?” he pushed one finger inside the hot core. Then two. “You knew I wouldn’t be able to resist you all flushed and sweaty and barely covered.” Then three. Emma could only moan as a response. Her brain not functioning enough to form a coherent sentence.

She tried to dig her fingers his hair at the nape of his neck but she still had the boxing gloves on. She felt her climax getting closer and closer but every time she was just there, Killian would slow down and not let her finish. He did it twice before she was whining.

Killian chuckled once again caressing her insides softly. “What love? Wanna come? So soon? I’ve barely touched you already.”

“You’re so lucky that I… ah… that I still wear these… fuck! These gloves otherwise… ugh my God… I would have finished thejobmyself!” The last part came out in a rushed high pitched whine since Killian decided to start pumping his fingers again along with his thumb on her clit.

“But you won’t. Because I will,” and with that he yanked the pants down, just above her knees and made her kneel.

Emma was practically slammed down to the floor, trying to get up on her elbows. She turned her head over her shoulder in order to get a look on Killian and what he was doing. She hoped he would just pull down his jeans and fuck her. But she didn’t get her wish. She actually got something better.

Killian grabbed her cheeks with his hand and the brace of his hook. He squeezed the soft skin for a moment, admiring the view of her wet pink sex. Gods she locked so hot like that! On her hands and knees, with her thighs pressed together and her essence leaking from inside her.

He pressed the curved side of his hook on her heated flesh and the cry Emma left from her lips was enough to almost make him come into his pants. He moved it up and down, marveling the way it glistened from her juices and how the cold metal made a shiver run up her spine.

“Oh my God!” Emma dropped her head on the floor, the slick surface of the hook gliding between the lips of her labia was driving her crazy.

Killian removed it from her skin and brought it to his lips to have a taste. No matter how many times he tasted her, the flavor never ceased to explode in his mouth. That pulled a reaction from Emma who started complaining for the lack of the friction on her aching flesh. “No no no NO! Get back there!” She banged her hand of the matted floor and tried to push her hips back in hopes he would keep on with his ministrations.

“Don’t worry Emma, I won’t leave you hanging. I just wanted…” he licked the side of the now warm hook and let the sweet and tangy taste take over his senses, “mmmm… a _taste_ …” he popped the “t” as he usually did.

The next moment, and before Emma could really understand what was happening, Killian spreaded her cheeks and buried his face in her plump thighs.

Emma screamed when she felt his hot tongue attack her skin. He was lapping at her folds, drinking like a man dying of thirst. Slurping sounds were coming from his mouth, and curses and cries for more from Emma’s. It made him dive for more.

He was now hugging her ass, trying to keep her cheeks open as he was drinking his nectar from the source.

Emma had her face pressed to the floor, her screams of pleasure echoing in the room. He was relentless. She didn’t know what drove him to this behavior but she loved it.

There was something very dirty in their position. Emma was face down, with her ass up in the ear and her thighs pushed together by the elastic on the leggings, while her husband was licking her from behind. It was a position she realized they had never had before.

Killian always wanted her on her back or standing when he was going down on her. He said it gave him the illusion of her status; she was the princess and he her humble servant doing his best to please and worship her.

That way she could always grab his head to keep him there or press him closer, yank his hair when she was coming hard, or stare into his eyes when he was looking her like a predator while flicking his tongue over her clit.

But this? This was a first. She couldn’t see his face or tangle her fingers into his silky mane of dark hair. Right now she wasn’t worshiped like a princess. She was being taken like a common whore.

And she loved it!

The thought of Killian fucking her from behind, while her thighs were restrained by her pants, made the breath get caught in the back her throat. He’d sure feel bigger this way. Fuller. And she craved it.

The dirty thoughts along with his constant licking the appreciating sounds he was making soon let her to her first climax. She felt it coming and once the wave washed over her, her cries could reach the hall above the basement. Thank God they were alone in the house.

Killian didn’t stop his licking neither was he trying to sooth her and slowly let her down from her high. He was actually still licking her like a man possessed, his wicked mouth now opening more to allow his tongue to dance all over her angry swelled clit and gather every drop from her dark honey.

Emma was trying to pull away, her sex rippling with pleasure, the sensations too much and she was already feeling light headed, but the more she was trying to get away the more Killian was dragging her back to his mouth.

She was screaming her lounges out, but she couldn’t form words to ask him to stop. Sweat was glistening on her skin and pooling to her lower back. She was feeling like her heart was about to burst but Killian looked determined to make her come again without letting her rest.

His scruff was scratching her skin the whole time and she was sure she would have beard burns on her ass cheeks by the end of the night.

Suddenly she felt his tongue shift and head up while his fingers came to play with her folds. She stiffed when she realized what he was about to do.

Killian felt the change in her posture and instead of licking her tight hole he decided to let his tongue skim the ring of muscle just outside the rim.

Emma’s whole body simmered with the sensation but she found out she didn’t hate it. It was slightly different and maybe a little bit awkward since they never talked about ever doing it, but not horrible. But in the end she didn’t know if she wanted to try it today.

“Killian…” she sounded breathless. Her breathing hitched and she didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t bad and she would definitely want to talk about trying it again, but maybe not now?

Killian’s fingers were still drawing circles on her clit to keep her right where she was. Flushed and panting and ready to explode again. He was leaving open mouthed kisses and nips on her ass cheeks, but if she wished to stop then he would. It was something they never talked about before, but seeing her like this, wanton and sweaty and with her ass right in front of his face he just couldn’t resist.

“Not quite ready yet love?” Killian asked. His voice was soft, loving. She heard understanding and not judgment in his tone. He would stop if she asked.

She shook her head after a moment’s thought and turned bright red all over again. She was afraid that her answer might offend him and he would stop, but the tempo of his fingers rubbing her sex never faltered.

“Would you like me to stop?” more kisses placed on her ass and more pressure put on her clit.

Another pause for thinking. A hesitant nod in return.

“Okay love. Whatever you feel comfortable with. Maybe another time.” It wasn’t a question nor a statement. He just sounded hopeful, like this was something he really wanted to try.

Emma pounded on her answer for a second, but then she settled to nod her head in agreement and turn around to flash him a shy and sexy smirk.

Killian’s own smirk was back on when he removed his hand from between her legs to dive in with his mouth once again. His thumb now moved higher to the same place his tongue had been a second ago, and was slightly brushing the ring of muscle. He was caressing the puckered skin, drawing circles on it but never pushing inside.

Emma was desperately struggling to get a grip of something, anything but the floor. She found she actually really enjoyed this new sensation. Her cunt had begun to throb with the desire to come again. Killian suddenly slapped her ass, not hard enough to sting but to add to the sensations of his merciless attack on her abused flesh. She gasped and shuddered while feeling a new rush of heat between her legs. A strangled moan escaped her lips and then she was coming hard within seconds.

Her scream pierced the air and her legs were shaking from the tremors rippling through her body. She was desperately trying to keep breathing but it proved to be a challenge as she was still crying out her orgasm. She was trying to push closer and pull away at the same time. She actually didn’t know what she wanted anymore. All the blood had left from her brain.

She felt Killian hum behind her, the sound vibrating on her skin and making her shudder again, as he drank his new portion from her, gulping down until he got his fill.

When he finally detached his face from her derriere Emma almost collapsed on the floor. She tried to get air back into her lungs when she heard the sound of his belt buckle and the zipper of his pants.

“You can’t be serious,” she murmured into the floor while chuckling breathlessly.

“Why I am deadly serious Swan,” he purred in a dark tone, tracing the head of his rigid cock over her entrance, lubricating it with her release.

But he’s naught if not a gentleman, and if his love said she couldn’t take any more –a fact that he seriously doubted– then he would push his lust aside, help he up and then take matters in his own hand into the shower.

“Can you give me another one love? Just one more? If not tell the word and I’ll stop,” he sounded breathless too, almost desperate.

Emma was feeling like she would pass out if another orgasm came but she couldn’t deny that his little assault playing back into her mind was making her feel hot and aroused all over again.

“Yes… Yes I want it,” she replied but it came out as a breathy moan when the head of his member touched her oversensitive clit.

The next moment he was pushing inside, and oh God she was right he was feeling so much bigger like that.

“Ah! Ah fuck!” she was cursing again. “Killian… ahhhh you feel so good. So big!” She didn’t know where the desire to talk came from, but she just felt like she needed to let him know. “You’re such a good girl, precious. Such a good girl taking my cock like that,” he didn’t praise her often in that manner; like a dominant would his submissive, but right now it just felt right to. He was pistoning his hips hard, not letting a moment to spare, wet sounds coming from where skin met skin.

He yanked her behind by the waist, crushing his chest on her back and started toying with her breasts over the bra. “You like it Emma, my love?” He was whispering in her ear and kissing her neck. “You like me fucking you from behind when your legs are immobilized? You like me taking you like a whore? Like a hound takes his bitch?”

She should find his dirty talk repulsive, she would have if it was for anyone else, but this was Killian. Whether he was whispering praises or the filthiest things to her she just couldn’t resist. She was turning into a puddle of desire.

“Yes! Yes I love it! Ah I love when you’re rough with me!” That earned her another slap on the ass. This one a little harder than the last one. It made her cry out and clench around him like a vice. Her pirate was really into spanking.

“My naughty warrior princess. You feel so good like this, my beautiful good girl. So hot and wet and tight. Ugh so tight!” His trusts were getting harder.

“Killian! Ugh I’m gonna come!” she couldn’t control her own voice anymore.

“Come for me my love. Come around me my princess, one last time please!” His release was also fast approaching but he wanted to make her finish first. He pushed her bra down and let her breasts spill from under it. The cloth was pushing them up so he started pinching and pulling on her nipples to finish her off.

“Oh God yes! Yes! Ahhhhhhhh”

She let herself be washed from the wave of euphoria that wrapped around her like a blanket. Her eyes snapped close and a white light exploded behind them. That had to be the best orgasm of her life.

Killian gave a couple more thrusts behind her, drawing out her pleasure and chasing his and then the hand on her breast curled around her to grab her shoulder. His whole body went stiff and he buried his face in her neck to let a brutal beast-like roar leave his lips as he was too dragged into oblivion, the hot ribbons of his seed bathing her inside walls and leaking out from where they were joined.

“You did so good, my beautiful love. You were great,” Killian petted her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple.

When everything was over he let himself slip out of her. His body seemed to give out like hers, and he pulled her to lay down on their sides with her back pressed to his chest.

There was silence for a few minutes, both of them basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, or rather hard fucking. Killian’s hand was trashing her stomach and drawing irrelevant lines on her skin. That until Emma started giggling.

Killian pushed his hand and raised his head to look down at her, “What’s so funny love?” he asked confused.

“Nothing, it’s just…” but she couldn’t stop giggling, “it’s just you’ve seen me in sexy lingerie, your shirts or nothing at all, and yet today you were an _animal_.” With that another fit of giggles erupted from inside her.

“What of it?” he asked now more confused. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” his eyes almost shot out of his head. “Oh God, love I’m sorry if I-” he started to get up and bath her in apologies but she stopped him.

“No! You stupid sexy pirate, you didn’t hurt me.” Seriously how could he even assume he hurted her when she was laughing? “Though I’ll definitely be sore for the next few days,” she sent him a wink. “I just wonder. What triggered this sexual desire of yours so hard? I can totally say you fucked my brains out.”

He looked smug for a moment, a feeling of male pride washing his insides knowing he satisfied his wife so good, but then his face turned serious.

“I don’t know love. I guess… when I saw you there punching the bag, looking like an Amazon in the battle field… I just realized that I tend to forget sometimes I’m not married to a delicate and fragile princess, but a warrior.”

Emma turned around to look into his eyes, and even though her breasts were still hanging of her bra and her leggings were still down to her knees with her pussy bare to him, his gaze didn’t falter for a second from her eyes.

“You just reminded me the reason I feel in love with you in the first place. You are a fighter Emma. A survivor like meself, sculpted from iron and fire,” his tone was filled with wonder like he couldn’t believe she was laying there next to him.  
“And I know that even if I didn’t promise not to die on you again, you would just burst through the gates of heaven and hell to drag my sorry arse back to you.” He chuckled on the last comment.

“And really because you backside looked impossibly irresistible.” With that he raised an eyebrow, patted the said backside and sent her a wink trying to light the heavy with feelings mood.

Emma chuckled at his silly attempt to light the situation and swatted his chest. “You maddening insufferable son of a-”

“Oh but you love me,” he now didn’t even look a bit sorry about his smug face. He was right after all.

“Damn me if I don’t,” she laughed and threw her arms around him to drag him in a smiling kiss. Then she realized she was still wearing this damn gloves and the state of her clothing.

She pulled back from the kiss and rose with a grunt to peal the gloves from her hands with her teeth. She then let her hair free from its ponytail, shrugged the bra over her shoulders and pushed her pants all the way off of her feet. She was now standing stark naked in front of him. He was very much appreciating the view.

She got a sight of his cock twitching, indicating that he was getting excited again. “Don’t even think about it, I’m not sure I can even walk up the stairs.” Though his stamina and recovery time was indeed admirable.

That pulled a hearty laugh from him, as he rose to his feet to gather his jeans over his hips but leaving them open.

“Well then my love, it is my duty as a gentleman to help a fair damsel in distress,” he said and scooped her up on his arms to carry her back to their bedroom braidstyle. A bath sounded like a very god idea right now.

Emma laughed, “I thought you just said I’m not some damsel in distress but a warrior princess,” she raised a teasing eyebrow and a lopsided smirk.

“Humor me love. A man needs to feel like the Alpha male from time to time,” he kept on their little joke.

Emma looped her hands around his neck, “Well take me upstairs and I might take care of your Alpha-maleness with my mouth instead of using it to wound your ego,” she whispered seductively in his ear before licking the shell.

He never run a staircase faster while carrying a cargo, in his three hundred years.


End file.
